Coming Togather
by sayianmaster88
Summary: The Girls and the Guys team up to bring a solor system back under Frieza' s control. But Bulma's got a plan to bring him down Chapter 4 up.R8R
1. Default Chapter

An/: My story Coming Together is a B/V G/CC K/8. Prince Vegeta and his Royal guards , Goku and Krillin work for Frieza and purge plants for new occupants. Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 are high powered court assassins They have to team up to bring a far flung system back, full of beasts, magic and egotistical rulers under Frieza's control . But Vegeta and Bulma got a plan to bring the tyrant down. If they don't kill each other first. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz all I have is some green bread and two dimAn/: My story Coming Together is a B/V G/CC K/8. Prince Vegeta and his Royal guards , Goku and Krillin work for Frieza and purge plants for new occupants. Bulma, Chi-Chi are high powered court assassins They have to team up to bring a far flung system back, full of beasts, magic and egotistical rulers under Frieza's control . But Vegeta and Bulma got a plan to bring the tyrant down. If they don't kill each other first. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz all I have is some green bread and two dimes.

**Chapter one **

The man ran through the forest his heart pounding , his breath rasping as he tried to escape his would be killers. Elijah was regretting many things at the moment (not taking that hooker on her offer was a big one) but the biggest was trying to dupe Frieza out of his credits. The rustling branches drove him crazy and while his mind wandered back to the hooker his foot caught on a rock and he flew and landed right on his nose 

"Sonavabitch ," he moaned. Elijah looked up and moaned more clawing at the dirt in pain. Before him stood a blue haired goddess . Her stance suggested that she knew how good she looked. 

"Hey Eli how's it hangin?" Her voice was low and sultry, sending shivers down his back .

"Hey Bulma, a little to the right" he struggled up as her laugh rang across the forest . 

"Oh you're a riot, but we have to take you in anyway. It's a shame but that life. Bulma said, her eyes dancing with mirth. Elijah rose to his feet shook his long ebony hair and looked at her, his red eyes gazing at her in reproach. 

"Man Bulma can't you just wait a few day I'll have Frieza's money within a standard week."

"Sorry Eli, can't do it. Frieza would kill me and my girls. Can't let that happen. 

'"I thought you might say that, but I can't let you take me without a fight. I've got principles ya know" Elijah clenched his fist then promptly throw a fistful of sand directly at Bulma's eyes. Then turned and ran at the sound of her loud oaths. As he ran he loosened the sword at he side and then stood still. A flash of yellow flew towards him and he first though was of a very large canary. With lighting speed and grace his sword sang from his scabbard. He slashed at the yellow monstrosity before realizing that it was a person, a woman to be exact. She dodged his slash and flipped neatly over his sword and landed softly feet spread apart in fighting stance.

Elijah gaze at the blonde beauty, taking in her porcelain face, almond shaped blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. Her hair fluttered in the breeze and Elijah gulped and spread his feet apart. 

"Stop with this dumb shit I don't have all goddamn day to play with you. The blonde-haired beauty said with a low monotone voice. 

" No time to play? Now that's a crying shame 'cause I'm in the mood for a little fun and games if ya get my meaning" Elijah winked at her and subtly raised his blade to the guard position. She grabbed something off her belt clip. It slid to its full length and he realized it was a staff. She twirled it absently then struck with no warning. The staff's tip flashed and with a low grown Elijah slide to the ground in a boneless heap.   
" Man 18, you didn't leave anything for me," a voice said. A woman leapt nimbly from a tree and landed near 18.She was dressed in tall black heels a short black skirt with a tank top that looked painted on. Her long raven colored hair was in a ponytail reaching to her back. She held in her hand a glaive, with a handle easily four feet long with a two foot blade at the end. 

"He was getting on my nerves," 18 said she smoothed her yellow dress. Her dress draped over her figure, held by two thin straps and a gold chained belt at her thighs. The dress went to her shins followed by do-me pumps. Her staff shrunk back to about six inches than she clipped it on her belt. 

"That dirty Sonavabitch," Bulma raged walking up to the girls. She wore a blue blouse that stretched over her ample bosom and short shorts. She had and sword tied to her hip with a matching blue scabbard. 

"I can't believe he did that" Bulma kicked Elijah's limp for and smiled when he groaned. 

"Well its best we got that over with so quickly. We have summons from Frieza." ChiChi shook her head, "I can't wait till we don't have to take order from that rat bastard anymore". Bulma and 18 nodded.

"But for now we do, so we'd better get going," 18 replied and jumped away, leaping tree to tree. Bulma followed, leaving ChiChi to carry Elijah's limp form. 

An/: So what ya think please review. 

P.S Sayianmaster88's shameless advertisement corner. Read The Misadventures of Videl and Gohan By cssangleo… um.. I'm not sure how to spell that.. Sigh…oh well. 

Ja'ne 

es.

**Chapter one **

The man ran through the forest his heart pounding , his breath rasping as he tried to escape his would be killers. Elijah was regretting many things at the moment (not taking that hooker on her offer was a big one) but the biggest was trying to dupe Frieza out of his credits. The rustling branches drove him crazy and while his mind wandered back to the hooker his foot caught on a rock and he flew and landed right on his nose 

"Sonavabitch ," he moaned. Elijah looked up and moaned more clawing at the dirt in pain. Before him stood a blue haired goddess . Her stance suggested that she knew how good she looked. 

"Hey Eli how's it hangin?" Her voice was low and sultry, sending shivers down his back .

"Hey Bulma, a little to the right" he struggled up as her laugh rang across the forest . 

"Oh you're a riot, but we have to take you in anyway. It's a shame but that life. Bulma said, her eyes dancing with mirth. Elijah rose to his feet shook his long ebony hair and looked at her, his red eyes gazing at her in reproach. 

"Man Bulma can't you just wait a few day I'll have Frieza's money within a standard week."

"Sorry Eli, can't do it. Frieza would kill me and my girls. Can't let that happen. 

'"I thought you might say that, but I can't let you take me without a fight. I've got principles ya know" Elijah clenched his fist then promptly throw a fistful of sand directly at Bulma's eyes. Then turned and ran at the sound of her loud oaths. As he ran he loosened the sword at he side and then stood still. A flash of yellow flew towards him and he first though was of a very large canary. With lighting speed and grace his sword sang from his scabbard. He slashed at the yellow monstrosity before realizing that it was a person, a woman to be exact. She dodged his slash and flipped neatly over his sword and landed softly feet spread apart in fighting stance.

Elijah gaze at the blonde beauty, taking in her porcelain face, almond shaped blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. Her hair fluttered in the breeze and Elijah gulped and spread his feet apart. 

"Stop with this dumb shit I don't have all goddamn day to play with you. The blonde-haired beauty said with a low monotone voice. 

" No time to play? Now that's a crying shame 'cause I'm in the mood for a little fun and games if ya get my meaning" Elijah winked at her and subtly raised his blade to the guard position. She grabbed something off her belt clip. It slid to its full length and he realized it was a staff. She twirled it absently then struck with no warning. The staff's tip flashed and with a low grown Elijah slide to the ground in a boneless heap.   
" Man 18, you didn't leave anything for me," a voice said. A woman leapt nimbly from a tree and landed near 18.She was dressed in tall black heels a short black skirt with a tank top that looked painted on. Her long raven colored hair was in a ponytail reaching to her back. She held in her hand a glaive, with a handle easily four feet long with a two foot blade at the end. 

"He was getting on my nerves," 18 said she smoothed her yellow dress. Her dress draped over her figure, held by two thin straps and a gold chained belt at her thighs. The dress went to her shins followed by do-me pumps. Her staff shrunk back to about six inches than she clipped it on her belt. 

"That dirty Sonavabitch," Bulma raged walking up to the girls. She wore a blue blouse that stretched over her ample bosom and short shorts. She had and sword tied to her hip with a matching blue scabbard. 

"I can't believe he did that" Bulma kicked Elijah's limp for and smiled when he groaned. 

"Well its best we got that over with so quickly. We have summons from Frieza." ChiChi shook her head, "I can't wait till we don't have to take order from that rat bastard anymore". Bulma and 18 nodded.

"But for now we do, so we'd better get going," 18 replied and jumped away, leaping tree to tree. Bulma followed, leaving ChiChi to carry Elijah's limp form. 

An/: So what ya think please review. 

P.S Sayianmaster88's shameless advertisement corner. Read The Misadventures of Videl and Gohan By cssangleo… um.. I'm not sure how to spell that.. Sigh…oh well. 

Ja'ne 


	2. Chapter Two

An: I know the first chapter uploaded crappy I'm sorry I messed up so bare with me. Anyway on to the second installment of Coming Together. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball , Z, GT……………Sayianmaster goes off in a corner to console himself: "One day I will just you wait" ……^_^;;; 

****

Chapter Two of Coming Together 

Vegeta strode down the corridor, his footfalls short and sharp. He wore a standard Sayian uniform, gold tipped boots black leggings and chest armor. The only oddity was the ornate sword tied to his waist with a simple gold string.

Vegeta was young, only thirty, he had been in Frieza's army for almost twenty-two years. The only companions he could/would trust were his two royal guards, Kakkarot and Krillin. They had been with him since he was about seven and had been loyal and trustworthy thus far. He made his way to the kitchens and saw them there, both stuffing their faces, though Krillin went at a somewhat slower pace than Kakkarot, who preferred to be called Goku. Of course Vegeta never heeded this wish and called him by his Sayian name anyway. 

Goku heard his prince approaching and elbowed Krillin to stand. They stood and Vegeta took the spot between them, with Krillin on the left and Goku on the right. Just as Vegeta was preparing to enjoy his meal, the P.A system called him and his guards for a royal audience with the Emperor Frieza. Vegeta gritted his teeth, and resisted the urge to swear loudly as he looked mournfully at his steaming pile of assorted meats. He sighed, and left the kitchen with Goku and Krillin a few steps behind him. 

Bulma hated to meet with Frieza in person, she preferred to converse with him by vid-screen when necessary. To be so near to him was so disturbing and made her feel uncomfortable and out of sorts. But today was different, she was interested to hear that the prince of Sayians was on his way and wondered what Frieza had up his sleeve. The door slid open and the prince and his guards strode in the room. 

Before she could stop her self, Bulma's gazed raked over him taking in his impressive physic. She gazed at his dark ebony eyes and flame styled hair with obvious curiosity. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes unreadable then turned to the dais on which Frieza lounged. 

Frieza gazed at them for a moment then spoke, " I trust, my dear monkey prince you wonder way I have brought you here," his effeminate voice drew shivers up Bulma's back and she saw the way Vegeta's mouth clenched and the name " I have urgent need of you and your men's services. A system recently brought under my control has begun to chaff under my rule. Four foolish men with an obvious death wish have decided to oppose me. You and your men will destroy these men and teach there peoples a lessen in submission," he turned to Bulma. " This women and her warriors will to the actual killing of these foolish men. You and your men will educate the populous on the error of their ways." He turned to Vegeta. "Do you understand your orders? Vegeta glanced at Bulma, then returned his gaze to Frieza. 

"Yes, my lord I have understood, me and my men will execute our order and enforce your will," Vegeta said, bowing gracefully to the icei-jin. He turned to Bulma and said curtly ," I will meet you at the docking bay in a hour. Be there with your people ready to depart. Vegeta motioned to his men and bowed to Frieza as they were dismissed. 

………………………………..............................................................................................."Its going to be really odd to be working with other people," Krillin mused as he strolled with Goku down to the docking bay. "Vegeta doesn't seemed to pleased by all this," he continued, glancing at his prince. To say this was an understatement, a large one too. Vegeta was furious at the fact that he must rely on someone else even for a bit of time and it…irked him very badly. 

Goku stood silently wondering what it would be like at this new system. He hope somewhat irrationally that they wouldn't have to hurt to many people. Goku was always a kindhearted person even by normal standards, by Sayian standard he was a softie and he had never been ashamed of it. He wondered if what they would be like and how they would react to Vegeta's abrasive behavior. He also wondered briefly if they could cook or not. He was not concerned with the new people he would be meeting

Bulma walked out to meet them with ChiChi and 18 behind her. 

Krillin and Goku were surprised to say the least and stared at the two women with awe. 

Vegeta on the other hand didn't appear to be surprised, he merely looked at them expectantly. Bulma stepped forward and said, " Follow me I will lead you to our temporary home." She walked ahead and the others followed till she lead them to very odd looking ship. It was shaped like…..well like a turtle It four large fins, two near the head and two near the tail. Bulma walked up the ramp and motioned for them to follow. 

They walked in two find that the shell made up the living quarters and mess hall. 

In the middle was the GR or Gravity Room an invention made by Bulma herself.   
"Onna take me to the cockpit of this vessel," Vegeta asked, well…ordered Bulma. 

Bulma bristled and glared at the Sayian prince. "My name is Bulma, you vertically challenged dork," she spat "so when you must speak call me by my name!" Krillin and Goku simultaneously took a step back and ChiChi and 18 did so as well. 

A vicious tick appeared above Vegeta's left eyebrow, though his expression remained the same. His voice was deceptively quiet as ground out, 

"What did you just call me?" 

"You heard me just fine." Bulma replied. "But since you may be hard of hearing as well I'll repeat it for you. Don't call me Onna, dork. Vegeta glared at her for a moment before shouting, 

"I'll call you what ever I please wench" 

After that the two warriors faced off and began shouting obscene things at each other Goku and Krillin became shocked and awed at the colorful expletives that were used. ChiChi and 18 on the other hand seemed to be unfazed by their leaders exchanged. All in all Goku thought gazing at the arguing leaders things were of to a fine start. 

An: Now we can get to the good stuff 

Sayianmaster88's shameless advertisement corner: Try "Pop tart prediction by V01 and her really funny fic As We Were. Both are Saliormoon fics and As we were is really good. But really hard to find 


	3. Chapter Three

AN: On to the next installment of Coming Together I hope you enjoy 

An: I don't own Dragonball z, GT……..sigh 

Chapter Three 

As Goku woke up he felt briefly disoriented but rubbed his eyes and padded down the hall to the bathroom. To his immense disbelief someone was already in there. Goku gazed blurrily at the door and knocked on it, hard. "All right all right, I'm nearly finished" . The door opened and a very wet, very irate ChiChi walked out with a towel plastered to her body.   
"You shouldn't bang on the door when someone is in there. I nearly slipped on the soap," ChiChi said. Goku gulped and wished fervently that his brained worked just a little faster in the mornings. "Um.." his eyes trailed down her towel clad body and he gulped again. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were in there. ChiChi looked up noting that he was wearing only some silk boxers and his towel. Her own breath caught for a moment and she nearly forgot what she wanted to say. She shook her head and said "don't worry about it." As ChiChi walked away and she could feel Goku's eyes on her. 

Soon the other warriors awoke and after checking there coordinates Bulma called a meeting. After the first day Bulma and the irate Sayian prince rarely spoke to each other. Instead they gave each other heated glares and Vegeta could be heard muttering about the 'crazy blue-haired onna ' when he thought he was alone. At the meeting the gave each other the standard glares and took there seats. 

"Well everybody we have exactly two weeks till were arrive at out destination," Bulma began. "In are path is a refueling stop. I suggest that we take a break there and refuel, restock and repair our ship. Any objections?, " Vegeta opened his mouth, "from any one but Vegeta." Everyone but Vegeta shook there heads. Vegeta's left eye had begun to twitch furiously and everyone vacated the meeting hall as quickly as possible. All except Bulma. She gathered her notes as if she had all the time in the world. Vegeta was sorely tempted to Final Flash her ass to hell but retrained himself with, what he thought the utmost dignity. 

Vegeta looked closely at the blue haired she devil with some interest. "Wench, are you suffering form some sort of disease?" Vegeta asked "Most people who treat me this way suffer from a form of mental retardation." Bulma's cheeks turned red and Vegeta could almost see smoke coming from her ears. Bulma gritted her teeth and tried to count to ten, she made it to 2 before she blew up. 

" What is up with you, prince of the pricks and what's got your spandex in a bunch." Bulma yelled, glad to be able to let loose. Vegeta's treacherous left eyebrow began yet again to twitch. 

The ensuing shouting match was heard throughout the ship. Meanwhile Krillin and 18 were sparing in the Gravity Room. Krillin was surprised at how good she was a hand to hand combat. He couldn't help noticing how good she looked while she kicked or punched or drank water. Krillin shook his head 'bad Krillin bad Krillin no more dirty thoughts' he drank his water vowing to remain pure in mind and body. 

"Hey Krillin, you want to take five?," asked 18, as she toweled off her face. Krillin nodded and sat next to her. He drank his water eagerly as he thought about his fighting style and new ways to improve it. He shook his hair out of his eyes and toweled of his face. He then noticed 18 looking at him, Krillin grinned then winked at her as he got up. 18 showed no sign of paying him any attention but Krillin could see a faint red stain on her cheeks. 

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta' s thundering blows could be heard throughout the ship. Then they both drew their swords and launched themselves at each once more; now the clang and ringing of steel on steel could be heard throughout the ship. 

"I wish those two would keep it down," Bulma muttered in the kitchen. She watched as ChiChi bustled around the kitchen making food for what she liked to call the three walking garbage disposals. As Bulma watched her friend work for a moment her mind wandered to a certain Sayian prince. 'that bastard monkey makes me so mad! Is it to hard to remember my name. Bulma, its only five letters instead he calls me onna or woman, or wench.' Her teeth clenched and she wished fervently for someone to fight with. Bulma's mind wandered back to the annoying Sayian prince, then slowly a smirk worked it way to her face. To her it felt like a ripe time to show this monkey who looked best in really tight spandex.

Blows rained back and forth between the Sayian prince and his wild haired guard. Slowly they floated slowly to the ground, both battered and bruised. They both turned when they heard the door wish open. There stood Bulma dressed in her spandex pants and a tank top that looked like a full body tattoo. Goku heard and faint gulp from Vegeta but passed it off as gas. 

"Goku would you leave us alone for a moment,?" said Bulma smiling at Vegeta's bewildered guard. 

"Umm..ok " Goku replied looking between her and Vegeta. 

He sheathed his sword and walk from the room leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. Vegeta stood and glared at the blue haired onna. 

"What do you want, you insufferable shrew" Vegeta growled toweling off his face.   
"First off I would appreciate it if you would call me Bulma. Then I have a proposition for you, " Bulma said squaring her shoulders. 

"No I refused to become your sex slave. I just can't do it. It's against the few principals I have" Vegeta said smirking at Bulma.

"Fight me," Bulma said, acting as though Vegeta hadn't said a word. 

Before Vegeta could utter a word the ship was rocked and a loud annoying alarm had sounded. 

"Shit," Bulma swore and rushed from the GR, Vegeta hot on her heels. They rushed to the bridge meeting Goku and 18 on the way. They found Krillin and ChiChi already at there positions; Krillin at the Pilot's controls and ChiChi at the communications area. 18 rushed to her spot at the statistics area and Goku to the weapons controls. 

Vegeta tied his sword to his waist then slipped into the captains chair. Bulma glared than sat in the First mate's chair. 

"On screen," Vegeta said. Soon the inky black darkness of space was replace by the visage of a _very _large red haired man. 

" I bid you good day and I hope you will hold me no ill will for attacking you." the man's voice, apposed to being deep was light and smooth. 

"My name is Reu and I will be your friendly neighborhood bounty hunter today. My sources tell me that one of my bounty's in on your ship," He held up a picture of Bulma. I will pay you handsomely for the girl"

"I would be happy to giv.," Vegeta began before Bulma pinched him smartly on the rump. 

"Onna would you please not grope me in public, its very embarrassing," Vegeta said, gritting his teeth. 

"Don't even think about it Vegeta." Bulma said. 

"Well, no matter how I wish to be rid of her, I won't turn her over," Vegeta said with some reluctance.

"Well we'll just have to take her by force." Reu replied 

An: Ohh cliffhanger don't worry I'll update soon Read and Review. 

Ja'ne 

Sayianmaster88's shameless advertisement corner. Read Stupid Monkey. Umm.. Can't remember the author anyway its really good. It alternates between Vegeta and Bulma's Pov. Very good fic 


	4. Chapter four

An: I'm really sorry for the long time between updates. For awhile I didn't have Internet then when I got my internet I was swamped with homework sigh… But on to the exciting adventure of Coming Together. 

Disclaimer: I don' own d@@@@@@@@@@ I just can't type it.

"Then I'll fight you for her," said Vegeta replying to Reu's earlier threat. Any hint of humor had left Vegeta's face, instead he had a look of determination. 

"Come to my ship I'll fight you here, I guarantee that none of my guards or these ladies will harm you or your men without provocation," Vegeta said shooting both Chichi and 18 looks that said no disagreement. 

"Fine, agreed. I will join you in a hour," Reu said, "Over and out." The screen went black. 

"Vegeta are you sure you want to do this," Krillin began, "Reu has made a pretty good name for him and his crew, his power is not to be sneezed at." 

Vegeta paid him no mind, he was already looking forward to the fight. Vegeta got up and went to his room his tail wagging behind him with excitement. 

Reu came in precisely an hour with a sizable force with him. " These men are here in case of any duplicity," Reu said, gesturing casually at the small army behind him. Reu was dressed in a boot length-sleeve-less jacket that was black He had baggy green pants and boot that went to his knees. He appeared weapon less but Goku could smell Three different blasters on him, but somehow the smell was off. His hair was in a yellow Mohawk and his skin was orange. Goku gazed at the men behind Reu calmly. He looked each of them over then nodded. "Alright then follow me everybody," Goku said cheerfully, "I'll take you to where Prince Vegeta and Reu will have their match." Goku strode down the hall to the GR room, the only place large enough to have a battle.   
They entered the large room and Goku gestured for Reu to proceed to the center of the ring. He gestured for the rest of Reu's men to follow him to the stands. Vegeta stood in the ring waiting impatiently for the fight to began. Then Reu stepped into the ring. 

They sized each other up the Reu shouted, "Vegeta would you end this foolishness and hand me Bulma. I'll make it worth your while"

Vegeta cocked his head. "No," he said, " Now let's get down to it, I don't have all the time in the world to sit here and chat with you. You could, on the other hand simply leave without Buka ( "It's Bulma you prick," Bulma screamed from the stands) the choice is yours." Vegeta began stretching, ignoring his opponent for the moment.

Krillin strode to the center of the ring. "What type of match will this be," he asked the two opponents. 

"To the death," Reu said. 

" Agreed," Vegeta replied

"These two warriors have agreed on a match to the death.," Krillin shouted to the stands 

"Let the match begin." 

The two warriors launched at each other as soon as the word begin had left Krillin's mouth. They exchanged blows, testing each others strength. Reu's defense was weak but his offense compensated. He hit Vegeta with rapid fire blows, the force of which flung Vegeta across the room. Vegeta sprang off his finger tips kicked off from the wall and launched himself and Reu and swung a roundhouse kick that breezed within inches of Reu's nose. Then landing on his left foot he drove his right fist into Reu's stomach. Then and Reu bent down, he caught him with a left uppercut that sent Reu hurling to the ceiling. Vegeta fired two large ki blast at Reu's flying form . Reu stopped himself with his ki and quickly gathered energy in his hand then he batted Vegeta's ki attack away. 

Vegeta phased behind Reu and clubbed him sending him rocketing to the floor below. Reu landed with crash, Vegeta floated down landing softly a few feet away. 

"Your skills are indeed impressive," Reu said rising smoothly to his feet. He licked the blood of his lip and spit it away. "But I'll take the bitch away from you,"

"Try it," Vegeta said, making a come here gesture

Reu began powering up and a orange aura began to surround him. Suddenly his phased out and Vegeta couldn't find him. Then Vegeta was hit with a staggering blow and skidded across the floor. Reu phased in front of Vegeta and kicked him back where he came from. Vegeta stopped himself midair and quickly dropped to the ground. He quickly unsheathed his sword and stuck into the floor. He quickly gathered ki and shot it through the sword using it a conductor and swept it throughout the room. Reu was hit by the blast and couldn't maintain his speed. Reu was a sitting duck and Vegeta took advantage, "**FINAL FLASH."** he screamed, and fired his blast directly at Reu. Unfortunately it hit him only a glancing blow. Reu shot toward Vegeta gritting his teeth against the pain. He reached inside his jacket and threw two silver disks at Vegeta. The disks wrapped around Vegeta's hands and legs a suddenly began sucking away Vegeta's Ki. Vegeta's eyes began to widen with shock and surprise and he quickly fell unconscious. 

When they understood what happened Krillin and Goku and shot to the feet about to intervene. Then they saw the armed me had surrounded them. They were trapped

An: Oh another cliffy. Don't kill me. R&R

Sayianmaster88's shameless advertisement corner. Hey if you haven't read Law and disorder by CSSangel0 you should. Its an AU fic in which Videl is a cop and Gohan is her rookie partner. Its really funny. 

Ja'ne 

. 


End file.
